Fear
by Yuka Harumi
Summary: E pela primeira vez, sentiu alguém quebrando suas barreiras interiores uma a uma. Experimentando um pouco daquilo que achava que não tinha. Não sabia como, não sabia os porquês. Mas de uma coisa tinha certeza: Suas próprias palavras o traíram de forma certeira.


_Couldn't find this kind of love anywhere out there.__  
__(Eu não poderia encontrar este tipo de amor em nenhum lugar.)  
__Sweet child of mine... You're divine._  
_**(Minha doce criança... Você é divina.)**_  
_Didn't anyone ever tell you it's okay to shine?_  
_**(Ninguém lhe disse que não há nada de mau em brilhar?)**_

Lana Del Rey – Bel Air

* * *

**Fear**

Sebastian Michaelis & Ciel Phantomhive

Eram invernos como aqueles que faziam certo Conde perder-se em divagações. Fixava o olhar perdido sobre o jardim coberto pela neve extremamente branca, deleitando-se da visão que a enorme janela de sua sala lhe proporcionava. Suspirou, tocando o vidro embaçado, deixando uma simples marca de seus dedos por ali. O toque era gelado, fazendo-o institivamente lembrar-se de certo alguém. Praguejou, tentando desvencilhar-se de tal lembrança, afastando-se da janela e voltando sua atenção para um pequeno pedaço de bolo que jazia sobre a mesa de madeira. Sentiu o estômago dar inúmeras voltas, antes de sentar-se na confortável cadeira, apoiando os cotovelos sobre a mesa. E passou a brincar com a prataria muito bem polida que acompanhava o prato.

E sem saber, começou a divagar novamente.

_Poderiam comparar esse bolo com um ser humano? Nós sabemos que existe, porque nos vemos. Sabemos como é visto, devido sua aparência superficial. Poderíamos até nos agradar com essa aparência, caso ela seja bem vista aos olhos. Mas nunca conheceremos verdadeiramente sua essência até que experimentemos ou perguntemos a alguém._

_Seres humanos são deveras complexos._

_Porém ele não se enquadrava nesse quesito. Ele não era um ser humano. E estava longe de ser um. Sebastian existia – porque eu podia tocá-lo. Isso era um fato. Mas porque, mesmo longe da minha vista, eu sentia sua presença constantemente?_

_Sebastian tinha uma aparência inofensiva. Apenas tinha. Ninguém – além de mim – sabia desse lado obscuro dele. Ele não tinha escrúpulos para tirar a vida de alguém que atravessasse meu caminho. E mesmo diante dessa sina, ele optou por esse tipo de vida, apenas para consumir a minha alma. Eu era apenas um estorvo na vida dele, enquanto esse contrato não tivesse fim. Sebastian satisfazia meus desejos à hora que eu bem quisesse. Eu confiava nele, porque ele era importante para mim._

_Corrigindo – ele era importante para minha vingança._

_E finalmente, aquilo que estava no centro dos meus pensamentos. Como Sebastian era por dentro? Era frio e calculista como eu penso que seja? Apenas me consideraria um empecilho a ser consumado quando chegar a hora?_

_Seria capaz um demônio ter sentimentos?_

Levou o pequeno talher de metal ao bolo, partindo-o em seguida e levando um pequeno pedaço a boca. Suspirou outra vez, sentindo involuntariamente o rosto franzir.

– Muito azedo. – Disse, largando a prataria sobre o pires, afastando o pequeno prato de si. Não precisou esperar muito, até que certo alguém aparecesse para verificar como tudo estava.

_Afinal, isso era a obrigação de um mordomo. Nada mais, nada menos._

– _Bocchan_, algum problema? – Sebastian aproximou-se da mesa de madeira, observando o pequeno Conde com a costumeira cara de poucos amigos.

– Sebastian, diga-me... – Levantou-se bruscamente de onde estava, dedicando-se a andar displicentemente pela sala. – Como é possível descobrirmos a essência de alguém? Como posso saber o que essa pessoa realmente é?

A pergunta fizera um meio sorriso brotar nos lábios do _akuma_.

– Isso é simples, _bocchan_. Desafie-a com algo que aflore seus medos. – Viu a expressão confusa de Ciel mudar repentinamente, o olho extremamente azul fitar-lhe com certo interesse. Aquilo atiçou ainda mais a curiosidade do mordomo. – Sem querer ser inoportuno, porque perguntou isso?

– Sebastian... E se esse alguém não possuir medo algum? Como isso é possível? – Os passos cessaram-se quando Ciel chegara a uma distância próxima ao demônio-mordomo. E o orbe azulado novamente estava sobre si, para o deleite do _akuma_.

– Não existe ninguém que não tenha medo. O medo poderia ser considerado como uma alavanca para inúmeros sentimentos. Ódio, raiva, cobiça e até... O que vocês chamam de amor. É aí que se esconde a essência de um ser.

– Mesmo? – O Conde continuava a fitar-lhe interessadamente.

– _Yes, my lord_. – O sorriso novamente brotara em seus lábios. Tal pergunta fizera seus sentidos aguçarem diante da figura infantil de Ciel.

_Humanos são tolos. Tão entregues a essências e sentimentalismos baratos..._

– Tenho mais uma pergunta – arrancando-lhe subitamente da repentina divagação, o mordomo percebera que o olhar do pequeno Lorde mudara – Do que você tem medo?

O _akuma_ quase riu. Teoricamente seria impossível que demônios tenham medo de algo ou de alguém.

_São seres desprovidos de sentimentos, não?_

– Perdoe-me _bocchan_, mas não posso responder sua pergunta.

– Devo encarar isso como um _"não tenho medo de nada"_?

– Apenas disse que não é uma pergunta que eu tenha uma resposta. – Percebeu o teor daquela conversa mudar. Sentiu, ainda que a conversa fosse unilateral, que Ciel estava virando aquele jogo pra si.

Sebastian conhecia muito bem a essência do Conde Phantomhive. Sabia dos seus medos, dos seus sentimentos e daquilo que almejava em seu coração. Não era de se estranhar o repentino interesse por si próprio. Afinal, Sebastian conhecia muito bem os lados que compunham a figura de Ciel.

_Mas Ciel não conhecia o verdadeiro Sebastian._

– E se hoje – o tom de voz estranhamente forte de Ciel, fazendo o sexto sentido do mordomo apitar – Eu fosse até o telhado desta mansão e me atirasse de lá, como se sentiria? Se alguém me matasse na sua frente, o que faria? Diga-me!

Ponto para Ciel.

Assim como uma sobremesa qualquer, que possui um recheio desconhecido, só podendo ser descoberto seu verdadeiro sabor quando se experimenta... Sebastian, pela primeira vez, sentiu alguém quebrando suas barreiras interiores uma a uma. Experimentando um pouco daquilo que achava que não tinha. Medo. Não sabia como, não sabia os porquês, apenas achava que era um ser oco e desprovido de emoção alguma. Apenas um ser fadado a viver a espera de uma tentadora alma para se alimentar.

_Mas... Não existe ninguém que não tenha medo. Não é?_

Deixou-se levar pela onda de pensamentos que invadiu sua mente. Desde quando se apegara tanto a sua presa, como se apegara a Ciel? Era apenas mais um entre tantos que já servira. Desde os primórdios do contrato, percebera que o conde seria uma refeição maravilhosa. E que dependeria apenas dele para assegurar a realização dos seus desejos, para que no fim... Consumisse sua alma da forma mais desejada possível.

_Simples_ como qualquer outro contrato.

E contrariando todas suas expectativas, sentiu uma pequena pontada de um sentimento desconhecido invadir lhe. Não seria apenas por perder sua tentadora alma?

Não... Havia muito mais do que desejo nutrido pelo Conde.

Suas próprias palavras o traíram de forma certeira.

_O medo tem o poder de aflorar outros sentimentos antes jamais imaginados. Ódio, raiva, cobiça..._

_Amor._

– Não pense bobeiras, _bocchan_. Eu estarei com você... Até o fim. – Mudou o curso da conversa, vendo-o se afastar repentinamente. Voltou sua atenção para o prato de bolo sobre a mesa.

– O bolo não lhe agradou? – Perguntou como quem não queria nada. Tomou a iniciativa de levar o prato dali, sendo barrado pelas mãos de Ciel.

– Deixe como está. Se quiser realmente saber, estava meio azedo. Mas, com o passar do tempo, senti um gosto meio adocicado. Preciso me decidir qual é a verdadeira essência.

Sebastian então sorriu. Nada comparado a aquele sorriso irônico de sempre.

_Analogias são tão interessantes._

– Quero ficar um pouco só. Mais tarde volte aqui.

– _Yes, my lord_. – Fez a mensura costumeira, dirigindo-se até a porta. Mas antes de sair, pode ouvir as últimas palavras de Ciel.

– Eu também tenho medo de perder você, Sebastian.


End file.
